Mean Treats
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Conan's headed for Agasa's, when he gets quite the mean treat. Or is it all a trick? Note: I cannot write summaries, so just read it.


**Happy Halloween! I think this is becoming a habit to write a fic every year for this most wonderful of occasions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of the characters, bodies, or song(s) used.**

**

* * *

**

The small detective known to most as Edogawa Conan and to fewer as Kudou Shinichi skulked home from the murder of the day, noticing the many lights decorating houses for Halloween. The full moon lit the path ahead of him, illuminating the way to the Mouri Detective Agency. _'Damn it, couldn't Megure-keibu have solved the case faster than that? I don't care if the murderer was that clever, the evidence was right in front of him!'_ He fumed internally as the building came into view. _'Huh. I would expect ojii-san to be out, but Ran? She's usually cooking dinner about now, isn't she?'_ He wondered, when a cellphone vibrated in his pocket. A quick memory check told him that it was 'Conan's'. "Moshi moshi?"

"Edogawa-kun?" An eerily mature voice came through.

"Haibara?"

"Get over to hakase's, now. I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it the antidote?"

"Just get over here."

He nodded as she hung up on him, turning around to make a run for Agasa Hiroshi's house, taking the familiar streets, all senses on edge, jumping at every shadow in worry that it might be a member of the very Black Organization that had put him in his current shrunken state. Soon the house was looming before him, hosting an array of some of the more gruesome bodies Conan had come across. He paid them no mind, instead knocking on the door. Finding that no one answered him, he warily tested the handle, and the door swung open. A haunting melody reached his ears, singing quietly. _"Kore ga Halloween, tanoshii Halloween…"_ However, the signals his eyes were sending drowned out the song. Lying facedown on the ground was Agasa-hakase, in a pool of red. _'Blood…'_ Movement drew his attention to three people sitting in front of the couch. Or perhaps sitting was the wrong word to describe it. Rather, three familiar faces were kneeling, hands behind their backs and tape across their mouths. Hattori Heiji, Haibara Ai, and Mouri Ran all looked up at him, their expressions screaming _"Run! It's too late for us! Get out of here!"_ His instincts said the same thing, but before he could move he heard the click of a gun and felt its barrel pressed into the back of his head. "Don't move, _meitantei-san_."

'_Gin,'_ he realized. Out of the corner of his eye, he found Vodka as well.

"Here's how it works, meitantei. You get to choose which to save. The other two will die."

"And then you'll kill us too." He said, realizing that if the Organization had discovered his secret, there wasn't any point in keeping the act up, even for Ran.

"Smart kid. Choose."

'_Damn it, I can't! Ai's my only chance at an antidote and the biggest source of information I have on these guys, Hattori's a pain in the ass sometimes but he's the only adult I can talk to as an equal, but…'_ He debated before settling on a decision. "Ran. I choose Ran."

Vodka nodded, raising his gun and firing it twice. Ai and Heiji dropped, blood spilling from the new holes in their heads. The boy couldn't look away as his childhood friend and the love of his life fell too. Too soon and yet not soon enough, he was turned to face the nightmare that was Gin. A final crack of the gun knocked him back as he closed his eyes for the last time. _'I'll see you in heaven, Ran. Wait for me…'_

But nothing happened. He didn't see a light at the end of a tunnel, there weren't any flames of Hell trying to pull him down, there were no wings carrying him up. Unsure, he tested to see if his eyes would open. They did, and he found himself able to sit up and look around at the three who were supposed to be dead, and then to Gin and Vodka, who were watching him, amused. "What's going on?" He asked, when a flash went off. Laughing echoed around the room.

"The look on your face!" A voice from above howled. Looking up, Conan found none other than Kuroba Kaito brandishing a camera. "Kuroba?" Confusion soon turned to annoyance when 'Gin' and 'Vodka' took off their disguises. "Will you two _leave me alone_!"

"Aw, come on, Shin-chan! Everyone needs a good scare on Halloween night!" Yukiko said, shedding the silver wig.

"Wait, Ran…? She doesn't know about this!"

The tape was pulled off said girl's lips. "Actually, _Shinichi_, your parents told me while we were planning this." She said, annoyed.

"That was worth it just for Kudou's reaction!" Heiji laughed, undoing the slip knot that held the rope in place and removing the tape.

"Wait, you _told_ her!"

"Yeah we did, why?"

"Hattori, if I die, you're coming with me."

Ran stood and walked over to Shinichi, smiling all the way, even as she thrust a fist down onto the not-child.

* * *

**The title "Mean Treats" just kinda came to me in the middle of French class. Happy Halloween again, and I hope you review while you're on the sugar high from all that candy, whether you stole it from neighbors or no one showed up at your house!**


End file.
